


A Kiss in the Corner

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Silver and Gold [3]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Party, Sneaking Away to Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: In the midst of a party at the Boarback, Alex whisks MC away to a quiet corner of the bar for some privacy.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Silver and Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572766
Kudos: 10





	A Kiss in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> For the kiss prompt, "Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss." as requested by @tarinthegay18 on tumblr!

It’s long past midnight when the crowd in the Boarback becomes too much for MC. She slides her way through new friends and old, expertly staying out of conversations that would draw her in for longer than she could stand.

When she finally settles down at the furthest end of the bar, she nearly collapses in relief. Most of the patrons were cheering for the current pool match, so she expected at least a few minutes of time to herself.

Eryn approaches her with a big smile that MC can’t help but return.

“MC! Glad you could make it over here. Care for a drink on the house?”

“Me and you both,” she grumbles, but perks up at Eryn’s offer. “Please! Something strong, if you don’t mind. It’s been kind of a long day.”

Eryn raises her hands in a placating gesture. “I totally get it. Comin’ right up!”

Within a few minutes, she has a drink in her hand and Eryn’s left her to tend to other customers. MC does a small sweep of the bar, grinning at the sight of monsters, humans, and demigods alike, all partying with each other.

“It’s how it should be,” she muses, and takes a long sip of her drink.

“How what should be?”

The sudden voice in her ear startles her- and then she laughs, landing a gentle slap on Alex’s shoulder.

“Alex! Gods, I didn’t even see you!”

Alex chuckles and sits down in the seat next to hers, a bright smile on their face.

“Sorry,” they say, not sounding sorry at all. “I just missed you.”

That makes MC smile, and she leans into their side.

“I missed you, too,” she sighs, reaching down with her free hand to hold onto theirs.

They’re quiet for a long moment, content to simply soak in the other’s presence, but after awhile, Alex shifts. They bring MC’s hand to their lips and press a soft kiss to it.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private?” they ask, unrestrained desire in their expression. They glance down at her lips and MC downs the rest of her drink immediately.

“Let’s go.”

Alex smiles at her, something brilliant that still sends a thrill through her. With their hands clasped together, Alex leads MC through the crowd, navigating easily and avoiding the patrons a little too drunk to realize they’re trying to get some alone time.

Eventually, they find themselves in a secluded corner of the bar, a bubble of laughter escaping MC.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just- I feel like I’m in high school again, you know, sneaking away from the party for something... a little more intimate.”

“Oh, so you’ve done this before?” Alex teases, pulling her flush against them.

Her cheeks grow a little warm, but she doesn’t back down. Instead, she moves in so that their lips are a hairsbreadth apart before she stops. “Mm, wouldn’t you like to know?”

Her voice washes over them, warm and alluring, enough to make them shiver with anticipation. So close, and unable to resist her, Alex’s only response is to do what they’d sought this corner out for: they kiss her.

They kiss her, and it’s absolute bliss to taste the alcohol she’s just finished on her lips, to feel how perfectly they fit one another, know one another. It’s a kiss that leaves them wanting more, as all their kisses do, and so they steal a second, a third.

Before Alex can move for a fourth, MC pulls away, a little breathless and a gleam in her eyes that nearly makes them melt on the spot.

“Why don’t we finish this later?” she asks, and gives them that fourth kiss, quick and sweet. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop if we keep going, and this _is_ our party, after all.”

“Later then,” Alex promises, and they take just one more kiss to hold them over. Holding out their arm to her, they gesture to the party, still going strong without them. “Shall we?”

MC gladly links her arm with theirs, reveling in the closeness it provides them.

“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, feel free to send an ask to my tumblr @official-alex-cyprin (or just talk to me abt lovestruck there in general!)! If you make a request for a character I haven't had a chance to play through yet, I'll save the request until I've done their route/met them!


End file.
